Releasing a Two Year Valentine's Day Burden
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Two years had passed since Paz found out that her boyfriend Rogelio Salazar cheated on her on Valentine's Day. She has been carrying the burden for two years and wonders if it was possible to release it. During her trip to Berlin, she encounters with the powerful Grand Capricorn blader from Team Excalibur. How he can help her out? Rated T for cursing. Two years after 4D. KlausXOC


**Tomorrow is Valentine's Day (for me I am celebrating Single Awarness Day with all the other single people out there! ^_^). To honor this special holiday, I decided to do a one-shot with Klaus (even though he is not on the list characters, which I don't care!).**

* * *

**Flashback: Valentine's Day (Two Years Ago)**

_"Today is Valentine's Day," stated Isabelle._

_ I looked over at my teammate Isabelle, a beautiful Uruguayan teenager with shoulder length wavy brandy brown hair looked over at me. She wore a light pink colored knee length strapless dress on with a pair of white ballet flats on. My teammate wore a light white headband with light pink hearts on it._

_I replied, "I know that Isabelle."_

_"What are you going to give Rogelio for Valentine's Day?" asked the brunette._

_I retorted, "Nothing Isabelle."_

_"Why Paz?" questioned the older teenager._

_ I turned my head away from my teammate because I didn't want her to see me cry. Tears slowly developed from tea green colored eyes because I needed to cry about this. Isabelle approached me and saw that I was crying, which made the Uruguayan teen's expression change all of the sudden._

_"What did Rogelio did to you?" asked Isabelle._

_I turned my head over and I yelled, "Rogelio cheated on me for another girl and I broke up with him!"_

_Isabelle growled lightly after she heard that my boyfriend cheated on me for some other bitch. Rogelio was my only boyfriend and he had the damn guts to break up with me. It made me felt disappointed not by his actions, but my own actions. I should have been carefully about with whom I dated with. The worst all is that this bastard broke up with on the holiday of love._

_"I am never going to celebrate Valentine's Day again," I stated._

_ With that said, I walked away from Isabelle because I did not want to see anyone at the moment. The thought of Rogelio cheating on me for someone else bother me of course. I took into consideration that we had something, but I found out from him that he was a sleaze ball. I felt disgusted now after finding out that he never loved me for who I am really am. _

_"I am never going to celebrate Valentine's Day ever again," I repeated once._

**End of Flashback**

Paz was sitting down on bench by herself in the German city of Berlin. Her elbow length ebony hair was loose and wavy, but she was wearing a slate blue colored Gatsby cap over it. The blue colored cap complements well with the Mexican-Irish's salmon colored pea coat and chocolate brown colored gloves. It was snowing and outside and the tea green eyed blader from Team Lunar takes a glance of all the couples that are together.

It makes the Mexican-Irish blader feel uncomfortable. The reason it makes her uncomfortable is because it reminds her of when she was dating Rogelio. Her boyfriend has made attempts of asking Paz to forgive him for his actions. Paz denied each attempt Rogelio gives her because she will never forget what he has done to her.

"Another Valentine's Day to myself," says Paz to herself.

A familiar voice asks, "Paz, is that you?"

The ebony haired blader looks over to her right and sees a light brown skin male standing right next to her. Paz stands up despite being shorter than the man that was standing right next to her. He stares at the Mexican-Irish teen with his brown colored eyes.

"Of course it is me Klaus. It has been a while since I have last seen you," states Paz with a smile in her face.

Klaus asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just traveling since that is what my other teammates are doing. Dahlia is all the way in Uruguay visiting some her relatives there. Maribel is in Colombia because her grandmother died. As for Isabelle, I do not know where the hell she is at the moment," states Paz.

Klaus questions, "What about Ernesto?"

"I have not talked to him since he quit the team a year ago," comments Paz about the Capricorn-user from Team Lunar.

Klaus states, "I did not know that he quit the team."

"We were flabbergasted that he quit team since Maribel joined Team Lunar as a trainee only," replies the ebony haired blader.

Paz recalls the moment when the Dominican blader of Team Lunar approached Dahlia and herself to tell them the news.

**Flashback: At the Puente Vacation House (One Year Ago)**

"_I am quitting the team," said Ernesto._

_ I glanced at the Dominican Blader, who looked very infuriated about the whole thing. Since Maribel joined Team Lunar, the black haired blader from the Dominican Republic seemed disgusted about the whole thing. I didn't knew that he would react to the whole "Maribel" situation,_

_I asked, "What is your problem Ernesto?"_

"What is my problem? You mean what is Dahlia's problem" complained the lime green-eyed blader.

_I stated, "Stop being an immature bastard. Dahlia was thoughtful and considerate into taking Maribel under our wing."_

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and saw Ernesto and I with pissed off expressions on our faces. The Uruguayan young lady wondered what was going on between the Dominican blader and me.

"_What is going you two?" questioned Isabelle._

_Ernesto replied with an attitude, "I am fucking leaving this team."_

"What is with the damn attitude Ernesto?" asked a slightly irritated Isabelle.

_I stated, "Ernesto is quitting the team since he is very irritated that Maribel is with us."_

"Why are you are acting ill tempered about Maribel being with us Ernesto?" questioned Isabelle.

_The black haired Dominican teen replied, "I cannot bear the fact that Maribel is with us."_

"Because of what she has done to us in past," I retorted to my teammate.

_The brunette replied, "Grow up Ernesto because Maribel has changed since then and you know it."_

Ernesto scoffed at the two of us and stormed out from the scene. I looked at Isabelle and she looked at me. As Ernesto left the kitchen, Dahlia walked in and saw the two of us looking at each time.

_"What is going on you two?" questioned the light blonde haired blader._

_I sighed and replied, "Ernesto has decided to quit the team."_

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan looked flabbergasted about the whole thing. She never thought that Ernesto decided to quit being a member of Team Lunar. Well it was not just Dahlia of course. Isabelle and I felt the same way too because Ernesto was a strong blader.

_Dahlia sighed and stated, "Since he quit the team, Maribel becomes the new sub member of Team Lunar."_

"I agree," replied the brown haired Uruguayan young lady, "what do you say Paz?"

I responded, "I also have to agree with you Dahlia. He was being a unprofessional about the whole Maribel situation."

"_Paz is right because Maribel has changed her ways since you had put her under our belt," stated Isabelle._

_ I agreed with what my older teammate said about the whole Maribel situation. Even Maribel left for a one-year break, she returned and she got stronger since she was with Aguma and the rest of the Belying Fist bladers. With this agreement coming to end, I walked away from my teammates because I needed some alone time right now._

**End of Flashback**

The Mexican-Irish blader remembers the perplexed expression that Dahlia had on her face after discovering that Ernesto was going to quit. Paz then looks over at Klaus once more and thought it was nice to see him again.

Paz asks, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much since I just arrived in Berlin a few hours ago," states Klaus.

Paz states, "Is Caesar with you?"

"No since I need some alone time, so I decided to come back home have a vacation," replies the German blader.

Paz says with a smile in her face, "I understand and I am surprised that Julian was lucky enough to let you leave for such a reason."

"Yes and I was wondering if you want to come to my house, if you want," states Klaus.

The tea green eyed blader was kind of shocked about the whole thing. She did not expect that the well-built German blader from Team Excalibur to invite his to his abode.

Paz stammers, "Sure thing Klaus."

"We should get going then," states brown haired male blader.

It was going to be such a long day from what she was going to think. The Mexican-Irish eighteen year old was excited about seeing Klaus again, but something was bugging her.

_If you were my girlfriend_

_I'll lift you up_

_I won't tie you down_

_I will give you, my heart_

_If you were my girlfriend_

Paz takes out her phone and sees that she has a text message. She opens into the phone's inbox and turns pale all of the sudden. The text message that was sent to her was by a familiar person she does not want to talk with. That person was her ex-boyfriend, Rogelio Salazar. Rogelio's messages says:

_I want you to know that I am here in Berlin waiting for you. Paz, I am sincerely sorry about breaking you heart. The only thing that I want from you is to forgive me for my stupid actions._

_-Rogelio_

Paz deletes the text message right away. She does not want to speak with him or to see him. The Mexican-Irish blader's decision was to move on and that is what she is doing right now. Maybe she should try spending time with Klaus to see if she can get Rogelio and the breakup out from her systems. Paz does not want Rogelio in her life ever again.

As the two bladers walk together, the black haired female seems to be eyeing on the couples that walking in the same park. It was making her feel a bit uncomfortable still. Klaus turns his head over and sees that his friend was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Paz?" questions Klaus with a bit concern in his tone.

Even though Klaus was the muscular and powerful blader from Team Excalibur, he seems to show concern for his Mexican-Irish peer. Paz shows some brown hair blader about her past love life.

The ebony haired female lies, "I am alright Klaus, and so you do not need to worry about me."

Of course she was going to lie to her friend about what is really going on. Paz does not want Klaus to get involved with what is really going on here. She informs Klaus that they should keep on walking together. Paz takes out her cell phone once more and looks to see that today was only February 13. Tomorrow was going to be Valentine's Day. That is not all of course since February 14th also meant the day that she and her boyfriend officially ended their relationship.

Upon making it to Klaus' House, Paz takes off her salmon colored pea coat to reveal a light gray slouchy off the shoulder top. She removes her Gatsby cap also to show her full set of jet-black colored hair. A maid approaches Paz all of the sudden.

"Is there anything you want to drink?" questions the maid.

Paz asks, "Do you have lavender tea?"

The maid smiles and replies, "Of course we do and I will make you a lavender tea Miss."

"Paz… You can just call me Paz," states the Mexican-Irish teen with a smile on her face.

The maid walks away so she can get started on making me a cup of lavender tea. It seems weird for some that I drink lavender tea, but I do not find it that weird. My mother, Eileen would make me lavender tea at times and we would drink it together on cold winters. Klaus looks over at me to see that I was looking a bit relaxed a bit.

Klaus comments, "You seem to be a bit calmer than a few minutes ago."

"Yeah because there was nothing much in my mind," states Paz.

The Mexican-Irish young lady walks around the living room a bit more. As she was looking around the house, Paz looks a bit stunned for the fact that there are many works of art in his house. Her tea green colored eyes is now peeled towards a particular silver colored rectangular picture frame. Paz picks up the picture frame and smiles all of the sudden. She recognizes the picture as the one Sophie took while Team Lunar was in Greece. Paz was standing right next Klaus while Wales was with Dahlia and Maribel. As for Julian, he was standing right next to Isabelle of course.

Paz continues to smile at the sight of this because she really enjoyed that particular day. A light pink blush appears from the Mexican-Irish young lady's face. Klaus is one of few people that Paz respects a lot because he a very loyal person towards his companions.

"Miss Paz, I have you tea," says a familiar voice.

Paz looks over to see that it was the maid once again. She has a silver tray in her hands. On the silver tray was a white ceramic teacup with silver floral patterns on it. The maid, who was no older than her mid-thirties approaches Paz and gives her the teacup with the saucer that was on the bottom of the small cup.

"Thank you very much," says Paz.

The maid replies, "No problem Miss Paz. By the way, my name is Yvonne."

"I have a question for you Yvonne," states Paz.

Yvonne asks, "What is it Miss Paz?"

"Do you know how to make a black forest cake?" asks the Mexican-Irish blader.

Yvonne smiles and replies, "Sure thing."

"I want to give something to Klaus just to show my gratitude as friend," states the jet-black haired young lady.

The German maid states, "Since tomorrow is my day off, I want you to meet me at my house so we can work on the cake."

"Thank you very much Yvonne," says Paz.

The blonde haired maid tells Paz that it is no problem. She then takes out a sheet of paper and a blue pen and she writes down the address of where she lives. Yvonne gives the black haired young lady the sheet paper and she folds it into a smaller piece. Paz places the folded paper on the front pocket of her black denim jeans. Yvonne leaves the living room and tells Paz to enjoy her tea. The Hispanic-European young lady picks up the teacup and begins to take a sip of her lavender tea.

As she was thinking about it, maybe she really was not trying to show the gratitude of a best friend. Maybe Paz was starting to have a crush on her friend. It may seem ridiculous, but it was a possibility that she might be in love with her friend of course. Klaus walks into the living room and sees the Mexican-Irish eighteen year old drink her lavender tea.

"Yvonne is a sweet person," states Paz as she places the ceramic teacup on the saucer.

Klaus smiles, "Of course she is. She is a sweet person who is willing to work even when I tell her to take some time off."

"Why is that?" asks Paz with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Klaus sits down right next to Paz, who was now blushing a light shade of pink right at this moment. She was not sure what to do until she turns her eyes to the teacup. Paz takes the ceramic teacup and takes a sip of her lavender tea to distract the German young man. Klaus seems to be confused about the Mexican-Irish young lady's actions. As Paz was sipping on her lavender tea, the light pink blush disappears. The Mexican-Irish blader places the white teacup on the saucer once more.

Paz says, "I am sorry for that."

"You seem to be enjoying Yvonne's homemade lavender tea," says Klaus as he chuckles lightly.

The tea green eyed blader replies, "Yes I do and tell me why Yvonne is a workaholic."

"Before Yvonne was my maid, her mother Elisabeth would always be there for me. You can say that she was a mother-like figure whenever my mother is around. Elisabeth was also a workaholic just like her daughter. She would bake these delicious black forest cake if an event was going to happen," states light brown skinned German blader.

Paz thought it was a pure coincidence that Klaus enjoys black forest cake. One thing for sure is that she cannot assume that she knew that the strong German blader true loves black forest cake.

Paz asks, "What happened to Elisabeth?"

"She died of old age and her daughter Yvonne took her place as being my maid," state Klaus.

Paz understands why Yvonne has this positive attitude about working in Klaus' house. She understands completely that she enjoys working there so she can be that mother-like figure to Klaus once again.

Paz states, "I have a story to tell you that may interest you."

"What is that?" asks Klaus.

Paz replies, "In my home country of Mexico, people would tell me to stop doing a mock Irish accent. I explain to them that I can't because that is the way I speak. Plus the people asks my skin is lighter than the typical person."

"Why is that?" asks the German young man once again.

The Mexican-Irish teen replies, "You may think is may be absurd, but I am actually half-Irish."

"That explains the Irish accent and the very pale shade of tan skin you have there," states Klaus.

Paz replies, "Exactly and also the tea green colored eyes. I am Irish because of my mother mostly since she is one hundred percent pure Irish."

"Do your teammates knows about this?" questions the brown haired young man.

The black haired Mexican-Irish teen replies, "Of course they know only with the exception of Ernesto since he is not in the team anymore."

Klaus understands now and Paz looks over at the ancient grandfather clock to see it was around three now.

Paz stands up and says, "I have to get going back to my hotel room."

"You should let me take you there," states Klaus.

The ebony haired blader replies, "That is sweet of you to do and I do not mind at all."

Klaus stands up right next to Paz and the Mexican-Irish walks towards the closet and sees her salmon colored pea coat, her slate blue colored Gatsby cap, and her black purse. She puts on her coat and her cap on so she can place her purse on her right shoulder. Klaus sees how different Paz looks with all that on. The ebony haired Mexican-Irish young woman looks like a celebrity who is traveling around.

The brown haired German man says, "We should get going Paz."

Paz replies, "We should."

The two friends walk outside together. Klaus informs Yvonne that he was going to take Paz back to her hotel. Paz smiles and tells Yvonne thank you for offering her a cup of tea. Yvonne whispers to the black haired Mexican-Irish woman that they are going to work on the cake early in the morning. Paz hopes that she can wake up early so she can prepare the cake with Yvonne.

Both Paz and Klaus walk out from his house to freezing cold once again. The Mexican-Irish blader does not know why she chose to go Germany out of all places. She could have gone back to her home country of Mexico to visit both of her parents there. It was too late since she already made her decision to goof around in Berlin of course.

The walk from Klaus' house to the hotel was a good fifteen to twenty minutes at most.

Paz asks, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing Paz," says Klaus, "why do you ask?"

The Mexican-Irish young lady replies, "We should go to your place tomorrow night for dinner if you like."

"Sure thing and I will meet you at the lobby at around 7:30," states the light brown skinned man.

Paz agrees and informs him that around 7:30 is good enough. She tells her friend good bye and she walks away. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of course because she needs to meet up with Yvonne at her place so she can work on that cake. She hopes Klaus enjoys the cake she is going to prepare him for Valentine's Day.

"_I hope I can tell you that I love you, but I uncertain if I should tell you. After two years being single, maybe I should try again to find somebody who truly loves me," says Paz in her thoughts._

She takes the elevator so she can go to her room. Paz does seem a bit tired since she arrived in Berlin less than twelve hours ago. Tomorrow was going to be another day and she hopes it goes well. That is the only thing she wants because this particular young lady does not want to screw up at all.

Upon making it to the fourth floor, Paz walks down the halls of the hotel and stops at a door with the number 426 on it. She takes out her hotel keycard and inserts it in the slot. The door opens and Paz removes the plastic card from the slot. She walks into her room and sees that she has a great view of Berlin from out her window. All she can think about was Klaus most and ignores the fact that tomorrow marks two years since she broke up with Rogelio.

Paz does not give a living crap about her ex-boyfriend because he used her like she was some inanimate object. It was his loss since he decided to cheat on Paz for some other slut. Love can hurts something and cause suffering, but love can also heal one's heart as well.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day," whispers the Hispanic-European young woman to herself.

By the next day, she was already in Yvonne's house working on the cake. She was supposed to meet the blonde haired maid at ten in morning, but Paz was completely lost. That made the Mexican-Irish young lady late by two and half hours. Yvonne did not scold her because she knows that Paz is not used to what is going on in the streets of Berlin.

The two ladies are working hard on the black forest cake. It was a three layer cake that was shaped into a heart for today. Both of them know it was Valentine's Day of course.

Paz states, "I have something that I have to tell you Yvonne."

"What is it Paz?" asks the older woman.

Paz admits, "I do not want you to freak out, but I am falling in love with Klaus."

Yvonne smiles and replies, "I do not feel that is a reason to freak. I can tell from your expression that you love him and that is alright."

"Thank you for understanding me there Yvonne. I just hope that Klaus knows that I love him," states the black haired young lady.

The blonde haired maid replies, "He will though. Klaus is a physically strong blader, but he soft yet loyal heart."

The Mexican-Irish young adult thanks Yvonne for reassuring her that Klaus will know that she loves him. Paz glances at the cake and sees how beautiful it was. She smiles because she knows that Klaus is going to love it. Yvonne takes out an empty box and carefully places the cake into it. She closes the white box and ties it with a red colored ribbon. The blonde haired German maid ties into a perfect bowtie. Paz takes out a piece of pink stationery from the table and a blue ink pen. She writes a small note on it and it says:

_Happy Valentine's Day Klaus! I want you to know that you are a great friend that any girl wants. But there is one problem though. I feel that I do not want to be your friend, but your lover. I truly love you with all my heart and I cannot deny it. Plus I have one question for you._

_Do you love me? Yes or No?_

The Mexican-Irish woman folds the paper in half and writes To Klaus on it. She attaches the note to the red ribbon so Klaus can see it. Paz has no doubts about Klaus' response. She needs to have a little faith in herself because she cannot always be negative about the situation. The only thing she hopes that everything goes right for tonight.

**Few Hours Later- At Hotel Lobby**

Paz was waiting patiently for Klaus at the moment. She was wearing a black trench coat over her outfit and a pair of red five inch pumps on. Her ebony black hair was in loose curls. Her tea green colored eyes are looking at the huge clock that was in the lobby. It was now 7:45 and she wonders if he was even going to make it. She was holding a bag that has the box inside it, which contains he was holding a bag that has the box inside it, which contains the cake that she and Yvonne baked a few hours ago.

A familiar voice says, "There you are Paz."

The Mexican-Irish young lady turns her head over and sees it was Klaus. She smiles of course and she informs him that they should get going. The light brown skinned German man agrees with her. As the two of them walk together right next to each other, Paz sees the many couples who are together. She was not feeling uncomfortable this time. Maybe it was for the fact that she realizes that she cannot stay single for so long.

Upon making it to Klaus' house, the brown haired German man takes the bag from Paz's hand. She then takes off her jet black trench coat to reveal a white lace halter dress that reaches two inches above her knees. There was crimson colored sash wrapped around the waist. Plus, there was a black faux butterfly hanging from the red sash. As the German blader comes back, his expression changes suddenly. Klaus was in shock right now because he has never seen how beautiful Paz is.

She was standing there peaceful and she looks like an angel with that white lace dress on her. Paz turns her head over and sees that Klaus looks a bit stunned at the moment. She was not surprised because the outfit that she was wearing was going to surprise regardless.

Paz asks, "Are you alright Klaus?"

"I am alright Paz. You kind of shocked me there since I did not expect you to look so beautiful for tonight," states Klaus.

Paz smiles and replies, "Thank you very much,"

"No problem and dinner is ready," says Klaus.

Paz then follows Klaus to the dining room and sees that it was smaller than what she has originally expected. There are six cherry wood chairs that complements well with the cherry wood table. There were two red candles on the candelabra. Both candles shine bright with its vermilion colored embers. Paz admits this was pretty romantic. She takes a seat on one of the cherry wood chairs. Klaus sees Paz sitting waiting patiently for the food. Klaus walks away once more.

Paz was wondering what the German man was up to at the moment. She waits patiently for Klaus until he comes back with two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Paz states, "Do not tell me you planned this romantic dinner for the two of us."

"It is Valentine's Day and I do not have anyone to celebrate with," says chocolate brown eyed German man.

The tea green eyed young lady replies, "That is not true though Klaus. We can celebrate Valentine's Day together as friends."

Klaus knows how sincere Paz was. She is always like this and Klaus knows how sweet she can be. He then opens the bottle of champagne and pours the two glasses with champagne. After he pours the champagne, a butler and a maid appears with two trays of food. The maid places Paz's plate on the table. It was covered, so she removes it and it reveals to be a plate of grilled pink salmon in a butter and dill sauce. The grilled salmon was accompanied by various steamed vegetables such as streamed baby red potatoes and string beans.

Paz comments, "This looks so delicious."

"I know and I want to make a toast for our friend," says Klaus as he raises his champagne glass.

Paz picks up her champagne glass and smiles. She and Klaus tap their glasses together to make their toast. The Mexican-Irish young lady takes a sip of her champagne and places it on the table once more. She then takes the fork and knife and starts cutting the salmon into smaller pieces. Paz stabs the small piece of salmon with her fork and puts the piece of pink fish into her mouth. She chews on it and she was amazed that the main dish was this delicious.

As two friends continue eating their food, Paz could not wait for dessert. She wants Klaus to be surprised by this of course. The food on her plate eventually becomes empty as the ebony haired young woman takes the last bite of salmon. Paz then looks over to see that Klaus was also done with his food as well.

Paz comments, "The food was delicious. Every bite was worth it because it really brought a true sensation through my taste buds."

"I am glad that you enjoyed it," replies Klaus.

The raven haired Hispanic-European states, "Yes and I am going to bring the in the dessert."

Paz excuses herself from the dining room and walks into kitchen. She sees the white box on the counter. The maid was about to pick up the box until Paz informs the brown haired maid that she was going to bring the dessert. She understands the green eyed young ladies request and she allows Paz to bring the dessert to the dining room. Paz walks back into the dining room with the box in her hands.

Paz says, "Here is the dessert. I want you to open up it because I know you are going to love it."

"Are you sure about it Paz?" questions Klaus to his friend.

"I am sure about this," replies Paz with a smile on her face.

The russet haired blader from Team Excalibur was about to open the box until he sees a pink note attached to the box. He removes the note from the box and opens it. Klaus' brown eyes were analyzing the note and he was reading the note to himself. As he was reading the note, Klaus did not expect Paz to write about her feelings for him.

Klaus says, "I read your note and I want to tell you something."

"What is it Klaus?" asks Paz.

Klaus smiles and replies, "I want you to know is that I love you Paz."

"I love you too Klaus," responds Paz.

She stands up and Klaus does the same thing too. He approaches Paz and places his muscular arms around her waist. Klaus pulls her closer until Paz kisses him lightly on the lips. This is stuns the strong German blader at first, but he then gets used to it. The russet haired blader kisses the Mexican-Irish back. The kiss lasts for a good minute because the two lovers need to breathe.

The Mexican-Irish blader complains, "You open the box because I am getting hungry."

"Alright alright Paz. We are going to have dessert right now," reassure Klaus with a grin on his face.

Paz sits down right next to Klaus and the German blader unties the ribbon and opens the box. He sees that Paz brought a heart shaped three layered black forest cake. There was a huge grin on the russet haired man's face.

Paz whispers into his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day Klaus."

Klaus pulls his lover closer and kisses her on the cheek. Paz blushes a light shade of scarlet, which makes the German blader chuckles heartily. Out all the women in the world, Klaus chose Paz and he was not going to regret. As for Paz, the heavy burden from the break up was released. She can finally enjoy her new life as Klaus' lover. This time, she is not going to regret any of this because she truly loves him. That goes the same with Klaus because he truly loves her for the person she is.

"Happy Valentine's Day Paz," whispers Klaus into her ear.

* * *

**Here are ages for Klaus and Paz**

**Klaus: 18-20 **

**Paz: 18**

* * *

**That ends this wonderful one-shot. I hope you readers enjoy reading this one-shot and you guys know what to do. Read and Review please?**


End file.
